Conventional abrasives (or abrasive materials) usually have a support layer to which a suitable abrading material is fixed, by means of resins or glues, which is typically in the form of abrasive granules. These granules can be further consolidated by a second layer of resin or binder, thereby providing a material such as illustrated by way of example in FIG. 3. This type of material is particularly characterised by the continuity of the base support, which can be for example paper, cloth, plastic film, etc, permeable to air and specifically to suction system. While these products ensure high superficial planarity (depending on the typology of support being used) and high finishing, they do not allow the effective removal of the dusts and process residues without using sophisticated and expensive chemicals which are applied by means of additive layers to the abrasive base, and/or by means of suction holes. For example, when the abrasive material is used in the form of a disc, the provision of several holes is used to allow the suction of the dusts and process residues, thereby facilitating the use thereof and increasing the life thereof.
Abrasives on non-continuous support also exist, which are commercially designated as “non woven”, such as illustrated in FIG. 5. These products provide for the abrasion of a non-continuous structure, by means of an abrasive agglomerate comprising binder in which the abrasive material particles are dispersed, which is generally applied by means of impregnation or spraying. The use of the agglomerate formed by binder pre-mixed with abrading particles usually results in final products having a lower speed of removal and processing than conventional abrasive products, which is mainly due to the compliance of the non-woven products and the rigidity of the individual agglomerate-coated filaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,634 describes a material obtained by contacting a teaseled support to an agglomerate formed by binder and abrading particles, which is directly applied to the support to be abraded. At this stage, in FIG. 1 is depicted a microscope image of a fibre (typically a net) which has been abraded in this manner.
Products characterized by the abrasion of a closed mesh woven fabric, supported by a sponge structure of various densities, such as illustrated in FIG. 4. On the one hand, these products provide an optimum finish, while on the other hand they are prone to the accumulation of dusts (clogging) while they are being used.
Accordingly, the problem exists of finding an abrasive material that provides optimum finishing properties and can be used without the substantial clogging problems that are due to the accumulation of dusts or residual material during use.
The applicants have now found out that a material having the desired characteristics can be prepared by means of impregnation of an open elastic mesh support with a binder, following the application of abrasive granules, as described in detail herein. With respect to the prior art, the present material is characterized by a convenient homogeneity and continuity of the impregnated fibre, such as illustrated for example in FIG. 2 herein, which further provides high flexibility, elasticity, finish consistency over time, and mainly a very low tendency to clogging.